Life
by Ally soccer girl
Summary: Edward is a two hundered year old vampire.He lives his life in solitude that is untill he comes across a burning cabin in the middle of the woods.Inside being the person who will change his existence.
1. Chapter 1

Two hundred years. I have been alive if you could call it that. I do the same routine every day; the days have started to just blend together. I lose track of time so easily getting lost in the loneliness this existence brings .My only reason to exist is for my music but that..sometimes isn't enough.

I have searched the world for something that has meaning but have come up with nothing. I have tried to be with others of my kind but it didn't work well. You see I am different than other's..vampires that's what we are, I refuse to drink from humans, take an innocent life even if they are selfish vial creatures they don't deserve death. I drink from animals…I call myself a vegetarian

My name is Edward Mason. I was born June 6th in is now January 4, 2010 and this will be a day I will never forget.

I was hunting in the forest by my home in Forks, Washington and I had smelt something burning. I followed the smell and came a crossed a house. I could smell gas, someone must have left their stove on. I listened and heard a very soft heart beat. I didn't think twice running into the burning house.

The flames covered must of the entrance ways so I used my coat to cover myself. I followed the sound up to a room, full of baby things. I looked into the crib to see the most beautiful baby. I picked her up gently and went out through the window. I tucked the beautiful baby into my jacket and ran to my house. It was the first time I had ever been grateful for having this curse.

Once I reached the house I went in and laid her on the couch, checking her for injuries. I thanked god that she was ok.

The infant looked not even a month old. She was so small. I never really had looked an infant up close before but I know she is probably the most beautiful one. She had soft brown curls on her head and dark blue..Wait? I didn't know she was awake. I stared into her eyes and she stared back, letting out a small yawn. I chuckled and picked her up.

"Hello their little one."I cooed to her and she giggles. It became my favorite sound in the world.

I realized she was probably going to get hungry and I didn't have anything for babies .I got my keys from the key rack and went out to my Volvo .Putting her on my lap I drove to the store .She fell asleep again. What a calm baby. I thought to myself and stroked her head.

I arrived at the store only moments after she fell asleep, putting her on my shoulders, her head was in the crock of my neck, I could feel her steady breath on my neck, it felt nice. I went to the baby section and filled up the cart with everything from pacifiers to baby formula. I would have to order her a crib and cloths. A baby as beautiful as her should not be wearing wal-mart cloths.

I went to the check out and the cashier almost died.

"Is she your sister?"She asked and I shake my head, grinning a bit at the thought.

"My daughter."I say and she looks at my with wide eyes, ringing me up. I hand her the cash, wanting to get out of here. I cannot stand listening to the thoughts of these humans.. That's when I realized I can't hear the infant's thought…that is odd but nice in a way.

I drive home putting the infant on the couch and rushing back out to get the stuff. It took all of two minutes .I picked up the baby girl and set her on my lap.

"Bella…"Beautiful in Italian. It suits her.

"Baby Bella Mason."I say and kiss her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"BELLA." I yell searching the house.

Bella is four years old and she is an energetic little one. She loves playing hide and seek when it is bath time. I look in Carlisle's office. He looks up from his desk and smirks at me.

Carlisle joined me last year. Bella had fallen down the stairs and I took her to the ER. He was her attending doctor. We shared the same diet and had many of the same interests. He moved in with us a week later. I couldn't have met a better person.

Bella views him as her grandfather of sorts. He loves her like his own daughter, much like me. I hear a giggle bringing me back to the present. I look at Carlisle and he points to his curtain.

"Oh were oh were could Bella be."I say and go to the curtain and tickle her through it. She squeals and runs out from behind it, going under my legs and darting behind Carlisle.

"Grandpa save me" She yells and he laughs .I pick her up and swing her onto my shoulders.

"Time for a bath, love."I say and she whines.

"Do I have to?"She asks and I nod.

Bella for her age is very smart. She was talking at six months and walking at one year. She is very advanced for a human. She also knows what me and Carlisle are. Though I never expected her to run away I never expected her to accept what we are so easily . She was so excited when we told her , glad to be in on the secrete .

I put her in the bath and washed her hair as she played with her dolls in the water.

"Edward?"She asks. I look at her.

"What's wrong love?"I ask.

"What's sex?"She asks and I choke on air. Did..she ..just

"Love where did you hear that?"I ask

"On Barney."She says and I hear Carlisle get up from his office.

_I will be making a call to that company_

He says to me. I whisper a thanks and look back Bella realizing she expects an answer.

"Ask me that when your seventeen."I say and she pouts but complies.

I wrap a towel around her and take her into her room. Her room is sky blue with clouds on it. Carlisle and I had worked on it when she was three .I think for her birthday I will hire an interior designer to do her room up. Five is a big age and I think it's time to get her out of the crib.

Me and Carlisle had decided we would move before Bella's birthday people had been getting suspious of me and Bella. We were considering England but it was to risky with Bella because of the number of vampires that could be there. So we had decided Alaska. It had a small population and a hospital that seemed in need of help.

Carlisle left early so he could get the house ready. He hired an interior designer to do the house up and me and Bella would be joining him when it was finished. I felt bad leaving him to deal with either a gay guy or a horny woman.

After he left me and Bella went shopping and she picked out things she wanted for her birthday though…between me and Carlisle she gets gifts every time we leave the house. We spoil her but she is the only child me and Carlisle have been with so we have a right to!

It was about two weeks later that Carlisle called and said the house was done. There was something though in his voice that seemed off. I packed up Bella she had put on her grey striped hat and she was in her Bella long sleeve shirt and black pants. She looked adorable.


	3. Chapter 3

It took most of the day to get to Alaska but it was worth had been falling in and out of would mumble in her was the cutest thing,god do I sound like a dotting mother?But I can't help the feeling I get around Bella,she brings out these hidden emotions I never new I had.

It was midnight when we pulled up to the house the first thing I heard was a heartbeat coming from inside the house.I got out and went around to get was sound to sleep.I didn't want to wake I was about to open the door it was thrown open by Carlisle.I smirked at him.

"."He says and drags me in with is now awake,looking around the room.

"EDDIE PUT ME DOWN."She yells and I can't deny her anything.I put her down and she takes off on me.

"BELLA BE CAREFUL."I yell about ready to follow her but Carlisle holds me back.

_Edward I need to talk with you_

I look at him and into the living room where a women with carmel hair is, has bruises on the skin exposed.I look at Carlisle in horror.

"Who..?"I begin.

"Her name is Esme she is the women that was helping me decorate..her husband..abuses her,Edward.I couldn't let her go back to him...I think she is my mate Edward."He says and I look between the two.

"What are you planning to do?"I ask and he sighs.

"I don't know,but she would make a great mother figure for Bella.I was hoping she could stay with us."

"Of course she can."I say and he smiles,looking relieved.I head upstairs,following Bella's heartbeat.I find her in a room,it was was asleep on the bed.I smile as she reaches her up I lay her on my clutches on top my shirt and sighs.

It was around seven that I smelled the most grotesque thing in the world,Bella's favorite food,Bacon.I think Bella smelled it to because she flew up and ran out of the room me chasing after her long brown hair was swaying as she ran.I had to stop and smile at the was looking at the women,Esme with an expression that could only show happiness.

Esme looked shocked by our sudden came in and smiled at Esme.

"Esme this is Bella,my granddaughter and Edward my arrived last night while you were asleep."Carlisle explained and I listen into Esme's loves Carlisle but I can tell she fears for him because of her is loyal not a quality I see in many humans,other then Bella,she is and will always be the best human.I notice Carlisle is staring at me.

"Its nice to meet you Esme...Carlisle has told me alot about you."I say.

"Can I call you mom?"Bella asks.I look at Bella,shocked she has accepted someone so she want a mother,is that it...a female companion?

"Only if your dad doesn't mind,sweety."Esme says,looking down at Bella,with love in her eyes.

"Eddie can Esme please be my mommy??"She asks,doing her cute little pout.I pick her up.

"If you want to Love."I say and she squels and hugs me.I smile and hug her back.

_He is so young to be a father.I wonder what happened to her is suck a sweet little women doesn't know what she is missing,abandoning her child and the father of the child. _

I think I am going to like Esme.

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating soom,my labtop broke and I just got it fixed so updates will be coming alot faster now!!!Review and you get a preview for the next chapterXD**


End file.
